In general, where images (video) photographed by a camera are transmitted to a remote plate, the images are encoded (compressed) to reduce the amount of data transmitted. Typically, a high coding rate is enabled in image encoding by referring to previously encoded images and predicting a present image. If the images are transmitted by way of a narrow-band channel, however, the high image qualities are hard to maintain.